Protection will cost
by DisneyLover-121
Summary: A story about Dodger, Rita, Angel and Buster.
1. Chapter 1

Dodger and Rita was happy. Dodger had a girlfriend and Rita had a boyfriend, nobody knew if they was really happy with there relationships neither did they know that they secretly loved each over. But it was difficult. They was now in relationships; they had moved on with there life.

Weeks and months had gone by and Rita and Angel were both nearing the end of their pregnancies. They were both approaching their due dates. Over the course of Rita's pregnancy, she had some difficulties, such as major loss of appetite and sickness. Due to this, Dodger had spent a large amount of time with her. While Dodger spent time with Rita, Buster (Rita's boyfriend) spent most of his time with Angel. The couples both shared a secret, which was beyond imagining.

Angel and Buster decided to move into the company's barge as then they could be closer with there 'mates', Dodger and Rita. Their due dates was only a couple of days away, Dodger still spent time with Rita being close friends as usual; as the same with Angel and Buster.

Rita strolled over towards Buster nuzzling his gently, he walked her over to her bed throwing her down, Rita groaned in pain, strokes of pain pulled across her belly, she kept screaming for Dodger, but he didn't come! Where was he! Fagin rushed in skidding towards Rita who laid there in Pain, Buster began to do crocodile tear, seeing Fagin was here.

* * *

**DODGER POV**

Angel had me locked in a room with her. I know we were still on the barge. She wont let me leave the room. Why?

I heard a cry of pain coming from the next room and someone calling my name. Rita! Whats happening? I can hear Fagin talking to Rita. Something about getting to the vet fast. As everything goes quiet, Buster walks into the room me and Angel are in... He's laughing but why? I screamed at him wheres Rita. He kept laughing.

"What is wrong with her"

" Well lets say shes going to loose YOUR puppies ay, don't act like you don't know they am not yours. The best friend act doesnt work anymore and Dodger these am not your puppies they am mine!" He growled.

" They am not mine littetly i don't know what your onning about...Angel is this true? Rita is not pregnant with my pups as far as i know!" he snapped.

"Yes of course why would i go with you, me and Buster has been planning this for months. Rita had everything she could ask for, everybody cared about her! She had you, she knew you loved her and you know she loved you. You kept it from her and know its to late! She and your pups am going to die. What do you think the screaming was! "Angel spoken

" NO! Don't hurt her please"

"Its to late Dodger, she going to die and your pups along with it"

" let me go!"

"Its to late"

**END OF POV**

Angel and Buster laughed as they let Dodger go, he ran out the barge and down through the City to the vets.

* * *

**DODGER POV**

I felt like everything was difficult; life was. I felt like the world was cruel, that everything was different. I wondered if they am my pup but if they am what could i do? I felt like i didn't have a clue, nothing was ending. I thought if Rita only wanted me there because them am mine and she was trying to tell me.

Why is she on my mind, Angel, i thought we could accturley be in love; with one another, but Angel was right why would she go for me, ill just end up flirting with someone else, but that was just so i could hide my actual feelings from Rita.

It's the scariest thing when you realize how much someone means to you. When it hits you, i mean really hits you, all those thoughts and questions rush through your head at once. A sad emotion even starts to creep on you slowly inch by inch as you start to wonder.

What if for some reason things don't work out? - How are you going to live with out them ? Her and the pups.

Just think someone that was once a stranger now is the only person you like from the back of your hand. Someone you once had no emotion for, now has the power to break your heart. Someone you never used to hang around with now owns most of your time. Someone you never thought you'd love, now owns your entire heart.

END OF POV

Dodger stood outside the vets he seen Fagin, he has his head tucked inside his lap. Dodger pushed the vets door open to hear the faint sob of Fagin, he was devastated but why? This started to worry Dodger, Rita was suffering and so was the pups. Fagin lifted his head out of his lap and wiped his tears off his eyes onto his coat sleeve, Fagin turned to see Dodger just staring at the door ahead he went over to Dodger who was winning very quietly, Fagin never seen this side to Dodger and neither did the Company. Dodger was still staring at the door, which Rita laid in.

"No no no, Dodger your not allowed in as much as i want they ain't going to let you in! " Fagin said with sniffles.

Dodger ignored Fagin and ran towards the door ahead of him. He wonder negative thoughts after negative thought, like what if she was dead ? What if...

What if he couldn't live without her, her looks, her passion, her everything, just HER! He couldn't live without her, and if she died or the pups he would blame his-self. He would have to leave, have to go... Forever.

**RITAS' POV**

I had just awoken. My vision is blurry. I still feel faint. I see doctors around me, there saying nothing, but silents, i look down at my belly all i see is a scar my stomachs flat! Whats happened to my pups! I hear winning from a box, they must be my pups.

I hear an familiar voice, but i can't figure it out. Is that... Dodger! He's screaming my name saying he shall not forgive his-self if he loses us... What is he onning about lose us! I guess he knows that they am he's she says clenching her eyes shut hoping its a bad dream but it wasn't, i have to wake up and face him. Its reality and i have to wake up and face it one day, but it's got to be today.

The door opens Fagin comes in he comes over to me and whispers

"He loves you that Dodger does you can see through he's eyes" he says as i blush

Dodger creeps in slowly hiding behind Fagin. He didn't want me to see him but i did, we both had to face reality.

**END OF POV**

"Hey Dodge, i guess you know" Rita said trying not to make eye contact but couldn't resist.

"Yh, why didn't you yell me Rit" Dodger says glancing at Rita.

"... Because you was in love, in one time in your life you was in love!"

"That was only to cover up loving you!"

"No dodge, it wasn't. You only saying this because i have your pups."

"That's not true RITA!"

"Yh its is, Dodge you made feel like you really liked me... And then you just left me... Like it was nothing."

"Rita I'm facing reality, because your my reality and i love you!"

"Dodge you don't understand when you lose someone, someone you love, when they break your heart its the hardest thing you could ever go through, and no matter how much time has passed, it really never goes away. You may think your getting better, but then you get a flashback; or hear a song what reminds you of a memory, it hits you all over again , all at once, like a stab in the chest, you fall apart, for the hundredth time. You feel like you want to crawl under a rock and never come out! You love them with all you heart even though you know you shouldn't. And that what its like with me and you. I love you and i don't know why!"

"Its because you love me, so much you can't even explain your feelings. Rit i love you! "

"I love you to Dodge, but..."

Dodger leaned in towards Rita and kissed her.

"Will you be my mate Rita"

"I... I car"

"What do you mean you car?! Rita"

"Its for your own protection Dodger and the company's I'm only trying to keep you safe i promise Dodge." Rita stared into Dodger eyes, she could feel his emotion, it was like it was never ending.

"Please dodger you have to understand"

"No I'm not the one who needs to understand! You go on like you love me, then you say no, cause your protecting us! Well guess what. If you want to hear it, i really don't love you. Im maybe lying but at least, its helping you." **_(Dodger is just saying this because he got rejected)_**

"Dodge...!"

"Good bye Rita."

As dodger got out of the sight of rita she responded " Why ?"

Dodger walked out of the vets shouting "Its over, she just left me, for what protection"

As Dodger got out the sight of Rita, she whimpered, praying that it was just a dream, but it wasn't. She couldn't do it anymore...

She screamed to the top of her lungs but it was to late he couldn't hear anything.

"It was protection over ROSCOE... Its all his fault."

**THANKS 4 READING. BUT WILL RITA BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO THE IF SHE DOES WILL DIDGER BE THERE. COULD THIS BE A DREAM ?**


	2. Reality

_"It's protection over ROSCOE... It's all his fault..."_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wheres Rit, i hope she didn't take it in the wrong way. We need to talk" Dodger said concerned of his partners location.

"She maybe ran off, tried of you properly, left with ya kids" Tito said sniffing away at the floor, looking where Francis had hidden his toy.

Dodger looked towards Tito with anger. Francis and Einstein recognized the attention between them but what could they do get a big English Bull-dog to sit on him. No because Francis was worried over his hygiene. Angel walked in with a sly look on her face.

"Heyyy Dodger, so everything OK!" she said looking straight through he's eyes.

"Listen up Angel, am you accturley being serious, you have sent me through everything, from a living nightmare to loosing Rita. I loved her. Didn't you realize that. NO ! Well then. Is theres anything else you would like to destroy! Am u happy? Or was this just the game a slag plays?"

Dodger didn't realize what he said but it felt like he had to say it, as a weight lifted of his chest. Angel stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Dodge, Dodge, Dodge... What don't you understand, its only the beginning of this, one day i might not give you revenge, but that doesn't mean that ill never strike. As they say lighting never strikes one but more than one."

"Get out!"

"Don't you want to see your pups when i give birth, baby daddy" she said with a smut look on her face."

"Im not the father, Buster is you little two-timing bitch" dodger said feeling his heart beat race.

"Yes i am Dodger, you was such a easy trap to get and it was such a pleasure, but me and my MATE needs to go"

With that Angel and Buster left.

"Why did you have to do that to her for, yeah she deserved the argument but not those foul words." the gang said looking over to Dodger with helpless looks on their faces.

"Cause i did have a problem, then however does go! Go follow pretty little Angel, and maybe you'll be the dad of a set of her pups. It doesn't matter about Rita!" Dodger said turning his back walking over to Rita's bed, swiping his tail to close the curtains.

**_DODGERS POV_**

What if Rita never come back, what if she has had enough of me, who else would i be able to turn to. Cause it looks like i lost them all at once, the one i love, my pups and most of all myself, but who cares i will walk alone, like i always have.

**_END OF POV_**

_*walking out on barge front* *everyones a sleep*_

_Dodger sings: *rhyme of sam smith stay with me*_

Its hurt to know i'll loose you;  
And that this is just a moment in time.  
That we won't be together forever,  
When i wish i could hold on to you,  
Please hold my pa-ww

We would always talk about forever;  
Being a happy little family,  
With pups, our little kidz'.  
And how we would never be spik,  
But alway be haa-pp-yy  
But now my mind is ch-anging.

Cause...  
You left me alone to-oo night,  
Wondering where you-uu are.

Please baby;  
I bee-gg you  
where are you-uu tonight  
Please come back to me-ee  
Cause I'm woo-oo-rried,  
That I'm loosing you,  
and your all that I've got now.

We would always talk about forever;  
Being a happy little family,  
With pups, our little kidz'.  
And how we would never be spik,  
But alway be haa-pp-yy  
But now my mind is changing.

Cause..  
Im loo-ssing you,  
loosing youuu.

_*end of song*_

Dodger looks up at stars and starts talking to his mother Timber and Father Pitbull.

"Dad, mom, i don't know what to do anymore, running away and hiding all my life has resulted in this. I know that it amazing, and i should be grateful, don't get me wrong i am. I'm with Rita, happy, but it went down hill. I gave up everything for my life with Angel and it turned out that she wasn't the one i love, i had girls rapped up in my fingertips but for what, to hide my true feelings. And my true feelings had started to slip, but we didnt happen. We talked about being a family, before we met Angel and Buster, and i guess we thought we fell i love with them, like me you and mom, but that wasn't that fun ay, it result in you and mom dieing over you Protecting me... And i was alone with no one, and your last word to me was you'll understand one day, but i haven't. Maybe if Rita come back ill understand, just maybe. One day i will thats the one thing i know, i might understand when my family will return. All my life i've never asked you for anything but there is just one thing... Can you look out for her dad. I love her just like you gave everything up for loving mom...remember"

Dodger turned his face away from the sky truanting it towards the floor, tears began to stroll down he's face, quickly swipping them off with his paw. He walked over to Rita's and his bed, and just stood there thinking of her scent her looks, and if she would come back. He stared out towards the door seeing if she would walk through the door. But he knew that she wasn't coming back.

All the gang noticed The impact it was having to Dodger and stressed over the depression which was soon to had and helped search for her in his spear time, worrying more about Dodger than he usually did ,and the impact this had towards the gang also.

Nothing in life was perfect anymore for Dodger and it seemed to stay like this, and he started to realize that he or anyone could never keep something they want, because time to time without knowing they would slip inch by inch far from your heart and they would be gone, and there would be nothing you could do about it, just lay back in the cruel world and watch it as it goes by, from you... Forever.

**_DODGERS POV_**

I'm just lying here like she going to come home, why did i think it was Rita? Why am they all worried about me, i don't understand ? I'm fine, right. Its only a... Girl, like it was going to be forever anyway you can't keep it even if you want to,and if you did it would just be like living in a cartoon everything ends with a 'happy ever after' but what happens after that, they have a family and nothing goes wrong! More like the opposite way around. She's never going to come back why don't i just face reality. And move...on.

But most of all i wonder if i will ever be happy with myself. I worry that if i can't be happy with myself, then nobody will ever be happy with me and that just makes me even more paranoid. It's a cycle, insecurity, unconfident, and diffidence, it's all a cycle and it's destroying me. She's destroying me...

In life people say when life itself puts you down don't say 'why me?' Say 'try me'. But its really hard not to.

**_END OF POV_**

He heard a crack off the floor board outside, his ears rapidly perked up. Waking the gang up by barking Rita's name. But he was disappointed by the appearance of Fagin walking through the door after his day at the vets, but couldn't see either Rita or the pups. All the dogs ears went down and Dodger stared, walking by the entrance, scrapping at the floor, curling into a ball looking out into the big city ahead.

**_WHERE IS RITA? IS SHE STILL IN TJE KART? AT THE VETS? WILL DODGER HAPPY EVER AFTER BE THE FIRST REAL ONE? WHO KNOWS, SORRY THAT I HAD TO DO THIS CHAPTER AGAIN, AND YOU DIDNT UNDERSTAND IT BEFORE, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU DO KNOW, IVE CHANGED IT SO IT WASENT A DREAM, AND IS REALITY._**


End file.
